Paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria (PNH) is an acquired hematologic disease that results from clonal expansion of hematopoietic stem cells with somatic mutations in the X-linked gene called PIG-A.1,2 Mutations in PIG-A lead to an early block in the synthesis of glycosylphosphatidylinositol (GPI)-anchors, which are required to tether many proteins to the cell surface. Consequently, PNH blood cells have a partial (type II) or complete (type III) deficiency of GPI-anchored proteins.
Intravascular hemolysis is a prominent feature of PNH and a direct result of the absence of the GPI-anchored complement regulatory protein CD59.3,4 Under normal circumstances, CD59 blocks the formation of the terminal complement complex (also called the membrane attack complex) on the cell surface, thereby preventing erythrocyte lysis and platelet activation.5-8 Excessive or persistent intravascular hemolysis in PNH patients not only results in anemia (normal ranges of hemoglobin are 14-18 g/dL for men and 12-16 g/dL for women, and persons with lower levels are considered to be anemic), but also hemoglobinuria and clinical sequelae related to the release of the erythrocyte contents into the circulation: fatigue, thrombosis, abdominal pain, dysphagia, erectile dysfunction, and pulmonary hypertension.9,10,21,22 Indeed, impaired quality of life in PNH is disproportionate to the degree of anemia. Many PNH patients depend on blood transfusions to maintain adequate erythrocyte hemoglobin levels. There have been no therapies that effectively reduce intravascular, hemolysis and improve the associated clinical morbidities in PNH.
Eculizumab is a humanized monoclonal antibody directed against the terminal complement protein C5.11 In a preliminary, 12-week, open-label clinical study in 11 PNH patients, eculizumab was shown to reduce intravascular hemolysis and transfusion requirements.12 However, this unblinded study involved a small number of patients with no control arm and without protocol-driven transfusion standards.